The Guest
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: a guest of Grissom's comes to stay, and causes some 'interesting' relationships. GS, GGuest
1. Visitor

Grissom stepped out of the cool breezes of the night into the warmer, bright lights of the CSI lab. _The lab. _In the past years, he had probably spent more time here than at home. Everything that he knew ….. and loved, was here. Catherine, Warrick, Nick, even Greg. And then there was Sara. The girl who could make his head spin and his heart race. _Where is she? Have I seen her recently? Is she still mad at me?_

"Excuse me? Mr. Grissom?" A quiet voice brought him back to reality. Grissom turned around to see the secretary standing behind him.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you. She's waiting in your office."

"Umm thank you."

"No problem" and with that she turned and went back to her desk. _She?_ He hadn't remembered making any appointments today. _It can't be Sara. Why would she let the secretary know?_ All these things he kept pondering while he made his way through the corridors to his office. As he rounded the corner he bumped into Nick.

"Hey Gris, have you met your little lady yet?"

"What?" He turned around, but Nick had already left. _Who the heck is in my office?_

When he went into his office, the first thing he noticed was a large red school backpack strewn on his couch. He turned his attention to a young girl sitting next to his desk, with her head drooped over a large book. She appeared to be asleep.

"Alex?" He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She slowly lifted her head, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She turned around and looked up at his face. She immediately through her arms around his neck. "Uncle Grissom!"

"Alex" he said pulling her into a hug. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your mum?" Suddenly her eyes glazed over with tears, and he pulled her closer. "What is it Alex? What's happened?"

Sniffing she wiped the tears from her face. "I…it….its mum. She's sick again. She thought it would be best for me to come here after school. The doctor's say she's gonnna be in there for a couple weeks. Uncle Grissom!" And she was hit by another wave of fresh tears."

"Awww Alex, don't cry. It'll be alright. The doctors are doing the best they can and they are taking very good care of your mum." His hands were rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. She looked pulled back and looked up at him.

"Umm Uncle Grissom? Do you think I could stay with you? I don't really know where else to go at last minute?" Her eyes burned into his, and threatened to spill over again.

"Shhhh of course you can. I'll call the hospital to make sure it's alright with your mum."

"Oh thank you so much! I promise that I won't be any trouble, and I'll stay out of your way!"

"It's alright, but ummm is it alright if you stay here for tonight. I'm working graveyard shift tonight. But you can use my couch, and I can get you a blanket and a pillow from somewhere and -"

" - I'll be fine thanks. But I need to freshen up. Is there a washroom around here?"

Getting up he pointed out the office window. "Yeah. Down the hall and second door on the left."

Alex got up and made her way to the door, when she made a quick detour to Grissom's desk where he had started on his paperwork. "Thank you" she whispered as she planted a quick kiss on his cheek, before heading to the washroom.

"Uncle?"

Grissom's head shot up as he heard the comment. Warrick stood in the doorway holding a stack of reports.

"Aren't you an only child?"

"Yeah" the shortness of his answer convinced Warrick that, that was the end of the conversation.

"Yeah, I better be going, see yah!" Warrick hesitantly excused himself after quickly slipping his reports onto Grissom's desk.


	2. Meet the Gang

After leaving the washroom, Alex passed by the chemistry lab. Curiosity always got the better of her, and before she knew it, she was standing outside staring in through the window. The guy in there looked pretty young. He was hunched over a telescope processing something. _He's kinda cute, in a geeky, science kind of way. I wonder how old he is. He looks pretty young for a CSI._

"Can I help you?" Alex whipped around only to come face-to-face with the lab guy she had been staring at. "Are you lost?"

Shaking the past thoughts from her head, she quickly regained herself. "No, I'm not lost, I was just on my way back to Gill Grissom's office" she smiled sweetly.

The young man raised on of his eyebrows in a questioning glance. "Grissom? As in Gruesome Grissom? Are you like his long lost daughter or something?"

Throwing back her head she let out a full-hearted laugh. "W..w…what? Me? Grissom's daughter? Yeah right! No, I'm a …a….family friend. I'm Alex Suko" and with that she stuck out her hand.

"Wow! I'm a… a… Greg Sanders" taking her hand and giving it a friendly shake. _Wow she's amazing! She's so young, and so gorgeousl!_

Her lips parted to reveal a genuine heart-melting smile. "Nice to meet you Greg." Seeing the dazed expression on his face and his eyes staring into hers, caused her to blush. "Ummm I had better be going. Nice meeting you." She turned around and started making her way back to Grissom's office.

"Hey! Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" He was smiling, and his eyes looked hopeful.

Laughing, her face lit up in another angelic smile "Maybe" and she walked away.

Greg turned around to see Nick casually leaning against the lab wall. "Man, you got it bad."

"What?"

"That girl that you were just talking to, you really like her huh?"

"No! That girl was just ……. just ……."

"Just what Grego?" A grin exploded on Nick's face. Mumbling something Greg walked back into the lab. "What's that Grego?" Nick left the lab laughing to himself.

By the time Alex got back to the office, Grissom had already left for a crime scene. There was a sticky note on the table next to some money.

Gone to a crime scene. Break room is the hallway behind the washrooms. There's coffee and a mini fridge in there. Vending machine's around the corner. Catherine should be around if you need her. Call me.

Grissom –

Sighing, Alex picked up the note and the money and set about organizing herself for the evening. The couch was plenty big enough for her. She propped up some of the cushions on one side, and rummaged through her bag for other things. Fifteen minutes later she was heading out the door in search of a blanket, and with Grissom's money in hand.

_Alright. Where in here am I supposed to find a blanket? Grissom had said that their SHOULD be on somewhere. But where? Hmmm Catherine may know_. Alex steered herself towards the break room, in hopes of finding Catherine there. When she entered the room she didn't see Catherine, but instead saw her new friend Greg, and two new faces.

She stood there a little shy, with her hands behind her back. "Hi Greg!"

Greg had seen her right away. He had broke into a grin when she entered the room, and blushed slightly when she said his name. The other two looked up from their coffee and papers and smiled politely. "Hey Alex! Long time no see! Want something to drink?"

Smiling she nodded in reply. "Yeah that would be great. Thanks!" As Greg got up to get a cup from the cupboard, her gaze fell back upon the two other's who had gone back to their reading and drinking. She walked up to the table, and quietly took a seat, so as not to disturb them.

A crash came the other side of the room where Greg had dropped one of the cups onto floor smashing it into a million tiny pieces. The man on the other side of the table looked up.

"You'll have to excuse Greggo over there. He's a kind of clutz. Great CSI lab rat, but clutzy. My name's Nick Stokes." He reached across the table and offered is hand out.

Taking it Alex laughed at his cute texas accent, "Nice to meet you Nick. I'm Alex."

"Alex huh? Sorry name doesn't ring a bell. You new? You look kinda young to be working here."

A smile crawled across her face. "No I don't work here. I'm a friend of Grissom's".

"A friend? Of Grissom's?" Nick was immediately elbowed by the brunette next to him who has frowning at his comment.

"What? You think he's not allowed any friends outside of work Nicky? Honestly!" Turning to look at Alex, she smiled and continued. "Hi, my name's Sara Sidle. I work here with these two, and with Grissom." At the mention of his name, Sara's cheeks seemed to redden ever so slightly.

Alex smile broadened. "Hi. I've heard your name before. Grissom often speaks of you. You two must be good friends."

Sara's cheeks were now close to scarlet. "Uhh yeah, we're friends." _But ONLY friends. Wait! Grissom's talks about me to his friends? Hmmmmm_

Nick had recovered from Sara's wrath and had turned his attention back to the young girl. "So how long have you been here Alex?"

"Ummmm since 5ish. I came pretty much straight after school."

"Woah? School? How old are you?" His face was scrunched in a questioning look.

Nick quickly received another elbow from Sara. "Nick! Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

Alex turned slightly pink but was still smiling. "It's alright. I'm in grade 12 at Barnstables. It's on the outskirts of Vegas."

Nick was rubbing his smarting elbow as he continued. "I've heard of that place. Isn't it like a private all girls school or something?"

"Yeah. I heard it was like run by some foreign people." Greg had finished sweeping up the mug mess and had returned to the table with Alex's drink.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"They people who run it aren't really foreign, but it's a European-style school, so a lot of the teachers are European."

Greg was amazed, and still staring at Alex. _Man, she is amazing!_ "Cool!"

Sara laughed again and looked back at Alex. "So if you're in grade 12 then you've got to be what 18?"

She laughed and her smile broadened. "Actually I'm only 17. I started school early" she admitted blushing slightly.

_Wow cool AND smart _wondered Greg.

Both Nick and Sara couldn't help but notice the way that Greg was staring at Alex, and Sara coughed slightly. "So what kinds of things do you like to do Alex?"

"Ummm music. I sometimes play or sing a couple things, but I defiantly couldn't live without music."

Sara smiled warmly and raised her eye brows. "Wow a braniac, and a music nut. You could make and interesting CSI some day."

"Thanks." She smiled genuinely as she stood up. Replacing her empty cup on the table she added "but I came over to find Catherine Willows. Do you guys know her?"

Coincidently, as soon as the words had left Alex's mouth, Catherine walked into the break room. "Did someone say my name? Alex! What are you doing here? It's nice to see you back at the lab!" Walking over to where Alex was standing she pulled her into a motherly hug.

"Hi Cath! It's nice to you too!"

Letting her go she looked her over from head-to-toe like a mother hen. "You've grown. Hmmmm are you sure that you're eating enough, and getting enough sleep?"

Laughing she looked up to Catherine. "Yes I'm sure. Hey do you know where I might find a blanket?"

"Yeah sure. But what are you doing at the lab. Are you staying with Grissom again?" There was a look of care and sympathy in her eyes.

Alex's smile faded a bit, "Yeah I'm spending a couple weeks at Grissom's place, and he has to work night shift tonight, so I'm bunking out here in his office."

Catherine frowned a bit when she heard this. "I don't really like the idea of you spending the night here. I'd take you home with me, except I'm also on nights tonight. But I guess if Grissom's here, and a couple of us, then you'll be fine. Come on and I'll get you that blanket."

Sighing Alex turned to follow Catherine. Sara could see the twinkling in here eyes as she left. "Nice meeting you Sara …… and you Nick. See ya Greg!"

Watching her leave Nick turned to Sara. "Man that is one cute kid!"

"Don't get any ideas Nicky. She's only 17. Besides I think she has her eyes on someone else." Her head gestured towards Greg who was standing stock still staring into the empty doorway that once sported Alex's charming smile.

"Yeah but if only she was a couple years older, I might stand a chance."

Laughing Sarah pushed him out the door. "Yeah like 10 years older. Come on Nicky, back to work before Ecklie catches us."


	3. Love stuff

Heading back towards the lab with a couple blankets in hand Alex couldn't help but make a quick detour.

"Hey Greggy!" Greg's head snapped up from the skin cells he was viewing through his microscope, to see her walk through the door.

Laughing at his jumpiness, she took a seat next to him. "Watcha working on?"

Clearing his head he smiled and moved his microsope towards her. "Warrick and Grissom found some skin cells underneath a vic's fingernails. It's _my_ job to see who they belong to. Hopefully."

"Wow" she replied squinting in the lens, "sounds like an important job. Looks like I'm friends with pretty spiffy lab rat." Greg's face blushed at her comment, which only made Alex laugh louder. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "Don't worry, I think it's cool what you do." Taking her hand from his shoulder, she turned to leave.

His shoulder still burned from where she had placed her hand. _Her lab rat friend _He looked up just as she was leaving the doorway. "Hey Alex!"

Turning she smiled friendly at him. "Yeah Greggy?"

"Umm…… sleep well."

With a twinkle in her eye and a playful smile on her lips she turned back to the exit. "Good night Greggo!"

Grissom returned from the crime scene to find Alex curled up asleep on his couch. _That poor girl. She's been through so much._

And that's where Sara found him, when she stopped by his office. He was crouched next to the couch, where she Alex slept, with one of his hands holding hers, and the other pushing back some stray hair in her sleeping face. _I have NEVER seen Grissom so personal and _

… _intimate… before. Dammit! Why can't he show me this side of him more often. The side that needs to be held and loved. God I wish I was her right now. To be cared about by him the way he cares for her._

"Sarah?"

She was quickly brought back down to earth by a low, familiar voice. "Hey Warrick! What's up?"

"Just a normal night at the lab. You?"

"Yeah same. Pretty slow tonight."

"You okay Sar? You look a little …. I dunno, spaced out?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine."

Although he looked unconvinced Warrick let it pass. "Alright. I gotta go give some stuff to Greg, but I'll see yeah later."

"Yeah bye!"

After Warrick had left Sara turned her attention back towards Grissom. He was back at his desk, and she thought that it was probably alright to interrupt him.

"Hey."

Grissom looked up to see her in her usual position, leaning against his doorframe, with that cute smile on her face. _Dam! My nerves can never take it when she stands like that. And that smile which always seems to take my heart. Stop. Stop. STOP! Grissom you can't let yourself think like that. If you give in you could hurt both of you, and not to mention your careers. God but how I want her. I need her._

"Earth to Grissom? Are you alright there? I think you kinda spaced out on me." Her smile had faded and her eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Rolling her eyes, she let out sigh. "Uhuh. So who's the little heartbreaker?" Her head motioning towards the sleeping Alex.

"She's the daughter of a very close friend of mine. I sometimes look after her." He avoided eye contact, and occupied himself with some papers on his desk.

"Wow."

His head snapped up, "what?"

"Nothing, just that I never really thought of you as a real babysitter type. I mean….. woah… never mind.

He raised on of his eyebrows, showing a hint of amusement. "Is there anything that you wanted to tell me? Or were you curious about our guest?"

"No. Just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I haven't seen you, or worked with you in awhile." Her face showed concern, but Grissom could see hurt in her eyes.

"I'm fine." _God Gil! Can't you see how much your hurting her?_

"No problem, I better get back, or Nick will send out a search party." Sara turned and headed out the door. She paused as if she remembered something. "Hey Grissom? I think you should show this babysitter side of you more often." With that she turned back around and headed down the hall.

He ran to the door. "Sara wait!"

_Man, she looks confused, tired, and sad._ _Sad?_ "Yes?"

"Thanks." _God Sara please forgive me, for whatever I've done. _He smiled a warm smile, and hoped that she could read his mind.

She smiled briefly and turned around the corner.

_Admit it you love her. I know, but what if she doesn't love me back? You know she does or she wouldn't have asked you out. I know I'm just ... just._ With a sigh Grissom places his head in his hands, in an attempt to rub away the voices. _Man I don't know! That girl confuses me._


	4. Sleepover

Greg was busy organizing some data on his laptop, when he saw her through the window. Her eyes looked glazed over, as if she was deep in thought.

"Hey Alex! What are you doing up? I thought you were off to sleep. Man if Catherine knows you're here she'll kill you."

Her eyes turned back to their natural dark blue, and a small smile crept across her face. "Don't worry Greggo, I think she's out. Anyways I can't sleep, and Grissom's gone off to another crime scene. It's just kinda creepy I guess, in his office, I mean. Especially with that big spider in there. I HATE spiders. Ugh, they freak me out!" She shivered slightly at the thought of spiders.

He laughed a little, while brushing a hand through his crazy hair. "Yeah, they make me a little nervous too. Do you wanna sleep in the breakroom? The couches are probably more comfy, and it's spider free?"

"Umm no thanks." She shifted slightly. "Greg do you think I could stay in here for a while? Just 'till Grissom, gets back. If that's alright with you I mean. I promise I won't get in your way. I just yawn wanna sit down." She looked right at him. Her blue eyes full of hope, and curiosity, burning a permanent memory in his mind.

He wheeled his chair over to a small loveseat in the corner. "Sure make yourself at home. There's a blanket over in the corner. Wanna pillow?"

She had seated herself on the couch, and was wrapping the blanket around her. "No thanks, these cushions will be fine."

Greg had wheeled back over to his microscope, and was getting back to work. He heard some rustling of the blanket and yawning behind him. "Alex?"

"Mhmmm." Her eyes were closed and she was dozing off.

"Nothing. Goodnight, sleep tight."

"Mmmm. Night Greggy."

_Man she's cute! I wonder if she'd ever go out with me? Course she would GREGGY. She's your friend. And it's obvious that she likes you. Man just look at her! She's so beautiful when she sleeps._

"Uhhhh Greg?"

He almost jumped out his chair. Turning around he saw an amused Nick standing in the lab doorway. "Isn't that Grissom's kid, Alex?"

Greg tried hard to keep himself from blushing. "Uhhh yeah, why?"

Nick's head motioned towards the sleeping teen.

Greg raised his hands slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey don't look at me. I had no hand in this. She couldn't sleep with the tarantula in Grissom's office, and wanted to stay here. And as a FRIEND, I let her stay."

Nick was trying hard not to laugh. "A FRIEND Greggo?"

Greg's face had started to turn a deep shade of red.

Nick was finding it almost impossible to control his laughter. "Man dude! You got it bad! Just ask her out!" He walked over to Greg, and ruffled his hair, in a noogie. "She likes you man, trust me." He turned around and quickly exited. From somewhere in the hallway Greg could hear Nick exploding with laughter.

_Man, I am NEVER gonna live this down._

She woke to find herself in a brightly lit lab, surrounded by microscopes. She stood up, stretching and looked around for Greg. Not seeing him anywhere, Alex decided to quietly pack her stuff up and head over to Grissom's office. _I should probably leave him a note, to thank him for letting me stay here._ She found a sticky note pad on the desk and scrawled a quick thank you note.

Thanks for letting me bunk on your couch. Alex

Greg pulled the sticky note off of his microscope an hour later. Sighing and smiling to himself, he folded it up and put it in his pocket.


	5. Sleepy Sidle

When Grissom walked into the breakroom that afternoon, he found Sara curled up asleep on the couch. He looked at his watch. _Five hours 'till her shift starts. Why isn't she at home?_ _Should I wake her up? She's so beautiful when she's sleeping though._ He decided to let her have a couple more hours sleep and silently went to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Grissom?" He turned around to see a sleepy Sara waking up. She sat up and stretched out her arms. "What time is it?"

"It's just after two. But what are you doing here?"

"I had some stuff to do. And I still have loads of paper work to do."

"Sara go home. Lay down for a couple hours then come back to work. The paperwork will still be here when you get back tonight."

She looked at him angrily. "Exactly Grissom! It'll still be here! That's why I have to do it now. Besides…" she added with sadness filling her eyes, "it's not like there's anyone waiting for me at home." She stood up from the couch, but her legs were still a bit sleepy. She lost her footing and stumbled over, but before she could stop herself from falling, Grissom's strong arms were there supporting her. He had caught her, with one arm around her waist, and one around her shoulders. When Sara looked up, she was only inches away from his face. His arms around her caused her to tremble slightly. For longer than they realized they were staring into each other's eyes, just trying to capture the emotions hidden behind them. Finally Grissom stood up, pulling Sara with him.

"Are you alright?"

She was a bit shaky but he kept one of his arms around her waist for support. "Yeah… I think so. My legs were still asleep I guess."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement, and a small smile was etched on his face. "I told you, you should go home."

Her eyes suddenly went dark again, and her face tightened. "I said I was fine. Now if you excuse me, I have paperwork to do." She gathered her papers and left a stunned Grissom in the break room. _Good going man. You upset her again. You're getting pretty good at this._ He shook his head, and left to find Sara. He needed to apologize to her before shift started.

Alex was in Grissom's office. She was reeling slightly restless and took out her MP3 and attached it to her portable speakers. Turning up the volume, she started humming along to the music.

Nick was walking down the hall, when he heard a familiar noise coming from Grissom's office. _Country music? Now who …_ Nick looked into the doorway to see Alex laying on the couch relaxing, and singing along to some country hits. The present song, something by Tim McGraw. "Man I love this song!" He sang the next couple words, and Alex sat up on the couch.

"Oh hey Nick!"

"Hey."

"Like country music?" Seeing the glaring look on his face, she laughed. "Ok, ok stupid question."

"You have got to be like the few people that I have met in Vegas that actually appreciate good country music."

She laughed, standing up from the couch, and turning down the volume. "Yeah, it's not too popular among my friends either. But I love it! It's just fun to listen to."

"Man you are so right." He winked at her, and walked back out the door. "I got evidence to look at, but I'll see ya around."

"See ya Nick!"


	6. More Geek Love

Alex was in Grissom's office again after school that day. She took a break from her biology homework to phone her mum in the hospital. After 10 minutes of talking to various doctors, she shut her cell phone angrily. _Mum! Why are you so sick? Please don't leave alone like this! You have to get better you have to! _ She couldn't hold it back anymore. She broke down. That's the way Greg found her a couple minutes later. He stopped by to give Grissom the details on the skin cells that he was studying earlier. Instead of the usual Grissom, Greg saw his young friend on the couch, with her chin resting on her knees, and her arms wrapped around her legs, slowly rocking back and forth. He could also hear her crying softly.

Immediately he rushed over to her side. "Alex what's wrong?" He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her knees, looking into her face.

"It…it's my mum."

"You're mum?" His brows knit together in confusion. "I don't get it what's wrong?"

"My mum's seriously sick Greg. Last time I saw Grissom, she was in hospital, and I stayed with him for awhile."

"And that's why you're here this time? Is your mum sick again?"

She nodded slowly. "Usually I can cope no problem, I mean I'm used to it by now, all the frequent hospital visits and checkups and everything. But it's worse this time. The doctors say that she might have to go in for surgery. Greg I'm so scared. I don't want her to leave me…… forever." A fresh wave of tears overcame her, and Greg sat next to her on the couch.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. "Shhh it's alright. I'm sure the doctor's know what they're doing." It seemed like forever, the two of them just sat there, with Alex wrapped in Greg's arms, crying softly into his shirt. When she finally stopped, Greg leant over and dried her eyes with the edge of his lab coat. She sniffed and smiled up at him. Her smile radiated warmth, friendship, and …. compassion? They slowly leant into each other, the space between their lips decreasing. The kiss ….oh the kiss. It was soft and gentle, yet burned with a fire of passion and desire.

When they finally broke apart for air, Greg sat there with a grin on his face, and Alex's face was alight with laughter. She leant over to his ear and whispered "thanks Greggy."

It took him a couple moments to find his voice. "Uhh …… no problem. That was amazing!"

She laughed and her eyes twinkled. "Yeah it was. We should do it again some time."

Then she got up and left Grissom's office.

"Greg?" Greg's head shot up, and he saw Catherine in the doorway. "Is there a reason why you're sitting on Grissom's couch, with that grin on your face? Never mind, I probably don't want to know."

"I uh better get back to the lab. I left some DNA cooking."

Catherine raised her eyebrows, "yeah that's probably a wise idea." Greg quickly got up, fixed his shirt, trying to hide the tear-stains, and left. "Oh and Greg?"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes sparkled, and she had a small grin on her face. "Alex is a good kid. Play nice."

He blushed a deep scarlet, and hurried off to the lab

Grissom was sitting in his office when he got the phone call.

"Dr. Grissom?

"Yes."

"This is Dr. McGill from Palm Springs hospital. Umm I'd like to talk to you about Ms. Suko."

"Tabby?"

"Yes, Tabbitha Suko."

"What's happened is she alright?"

"Actually no. She's had a mild stroke, and we believe that she's damaged her liver and spleen. We're going to need to do emergency surgery. You were on her contact list, after her parents, and we called to let you know. We are also under the impression that you are taking care of her daughter?"

"Yes that's right. And I'll hold on to her, 'till Tabby's out of the hospital."

"That's a relief, I'll tell her mum."

"Thanks. And thank you for calling doctor."

"Not a problem. Thank you for your time." _Click_

Grissom rest his head in his hands. He could feel a migraine coming on. _Oh my God Tabby! What's going on? It's a good thing Alex is sleeping over at a friends house tonight._ _I don't know what to do? What if she doesn't make it through? What will happen to Alex? Will she be left in my care? – _

"Gill?" He snapped back into reality.

"Catherine?"

"Gill are you alright?"

"It's Tabby? She's not doing so well. I just hung up with the doctors."

"Oh my God Gill! That's awful! What's going to happen to Alex? I can take her if you want? She and Lindsay get along really well."

He rubbed his temples. "No it's alright. She's fine with me. She's at a friends house tonight, but I don't think I can work tonight. I'm sorry. I –"

"Don't worry about it. Go home Gill, get some sleep. I'll cover for you tonight."

He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Thanks Cath."

"No problem." He walked past her, and she put her hand on his shoulder. "And Gill? I'm sorry."

He sighed and left the room. "Yeah, so am I."


	7. Sleepover2

He knew he should of gone home, but he couldn't bare being alone. Not tonight. He didn't really know where he was going, but when he came back to reality, he found himself outside Sara's apartment building. He didn't know if she was home, or if she would even let him in, but it was the only place he could think of being.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Sara had no idea who would be visiting her, especially late at night, but she put her cup of coffee down, and went to answer the door. To her surprise she saw Gill Grissom, the man of her heart, standing there. Her face showed her confusion. "Oh hi Grissom. Ummmm did you want me to come in tonight, because it is my night off." She realized that she was talking to the side of his head, and when he turned around, she saw the sadness and pain in his eyes. "Oh god what's happened!"

"It's Alex."

She was confused for a second, then remembered the teen friend of Grissom. "Come in. Would you like some coffee?" He just nodded his head, and went and sat on her couch. Sara quickly poured him a fresh cup of hot coffee and went to sit next to him. He took the hot cup, and wrapped his hands around it for warmth. His eyes seemed distant, as if he was lost in memory. "Grissom?"

"I've known her since we were kids."

"Alex?"

"No, her mum Tabbitha."

"Oh."

"Yeah we used to live on the same street. We would go fishing together, and we studied biology in university together. ……" The next half hour, Grissom talked to her about his past. His childhood days spent with Tabbitha. Sara had never heard any of his childhood stories before and was surprised, but sat quietly and listened intently. Then his tone changed. "She's sick. A serious immune disorder. The doctors diagnosed years ago, when Alex was only 9. Ever since then, whenever she's sick and in hospital, I've looked after her, but she's been great for a couple years. Nothing serious since Alex was 12. We've somewhat stayed in touch, but seeing Alex a couple days ago was a surprise. Tabbitha's sick again, but I though it was just the same thing as last time, a little bit of flue, that's compromised her immune system." He turned to look at her. "I got a call from the doctors a couple hours ago. She's had a stroke and has to go in for immediate emergency surgery. Sara ….. I ……. I can't lose her. She's my best friend, and she loves her girl so much. If she died, and I was left with Alex, I wouldn't know what to do." So unlike Grissom, gentle tears started to fall down his face.

"Oh Gris!" Sara took him into her arms, wrapping her arms around him, and resting her head on his shoulder. She rubbed his back with her hand. "Griss why didn't you tell me?"

"Sara I ……" But he couldn't find the words.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright. I'll get us some more coffee." When she returned with their drinks, she found Grissom looking at some pictures on her wall. "Here. Ummm I kinda need to grab a shower, but feel free to look around and watch some TV."

Sara came back from her shower to find Grissom curled up asleep on her couch. She sat down at the end of the couch and picked up her coffee cup. She could feel sleep gnawing away at her eyes. _Just gonna close my eyes for a few minutes, just until Grissom wakes up, then I'm off to bed. Gosh I'm tired!_

Grissom was very comfortable. He could feel the sunlight on his eyes. When he tried to move he felt something resting against his chest. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was laying stretched out on Sara's couch. To make things even more interesting, He had his arms wrapped around a sleeping Sara Sidle, who was stretched out next to him, with her head resting on his chest. The sunlight softly highlighted her brown hair, and placed an angelic glow on her face. _Man she's so beautiful when she's sleeping. She's gorgeous._ Her eyelids fluttered open, and he could feel his heart skip a beat. He quickly realized that she was staring at her and shook his head.

Sara was surprised to wake up in Grissom's arms, though she had to admit to herself it was a nice surprise. She nervously looked up at him. "Ummmmm good morning."

"Uhhhhh hi."

She tried to get up, but his arms were firmly wrapped around her waist. She coughed slightly and tried to get up again. Quickly realizing Sara's dilemma, he removed his arms. Sara went off to make breakfast, but when she came back she found Grissom pulling on his shoes, and grabbing his jacket. "Want some breakfast?"

He seemed agitated and nervous, but he mumbled something and quickly left the apartment, leaving a confused and angry Sara Sidle behind.


	8. Regret

When Sara came to work that night, she was pissed. Greg could tell and stood well out of her way. When she rounded the corner, she ran straight into Catherine. "Where is he?"

She raised her eyebrows in amusement, she liked to tease Sara, but today was not a good day. "Grissom's in his office."

"Thanks."

Grissom's office door was thrown open by Sara. _Man_! Just the person he planned on avoiding that afternoon.

"What the hell did you think you were doing this morning?"

"What did I do? I think you mean what did you do!" Grissom's voice was slightly angered.

Sara's face was tight, and her voice full of fury. "What the hell do you mean Grissom?"

"You ….. and the couch thing last night. What? You thought you could take advantage of me in my emotional state?"

"How dare you! How dare you even think that Grissom. You're the one who came to me remember? Me! And as a friend I comforted you when you were upset. A friend! Got that? Because I know, that I can never be anything more!" Her anger subsided and now she was upset. Almost on the verge of tears. "I comforted you, that's all. Then I fell asleep, because I've worked 3 double shifts, and I was tired. I'm sorry for the situation that you woke up in. But if I remember rightly, it was your arms wrapped around me this morning, not the other way around!" She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, and ran out of his office.

Grissom was heading towards the lab to talk to Greg later on that shift, when he saw Sara talking to Catherine. He knew it would be safer talking to her with an audience. "Uhh Sara."

Her face suddenly went cold, and hard as stone. "Grissom" came her curt reply.

"Is it still alright for you to take Alex tonight? Cause Cath's working and I -"

"Yes." Her tone was as cold as her eyes.

"Thanks." She didn't even hear his thank you. She turned sharply and left. Catherine turned on him.

"Alright Gill, what the hell did you do now?"

Sighing he turned around. "Everything Catherine, absolutely everything."

When Grissom eventually made it to Greg's lab, he saw that Greg wasn't alone. He could see in through the glass that Alex was in there with him. He was talking to her and grinning. She was laughing, and she looked genuinely happy. He hadn't seen her that happy in years.

"Cute couple."

Grissom's head whipped around, to see Catherine standing next to him grinning. "What?"

"Alex and Greg. They make a cute couple."

Grissom shook his head. "No way, Catherine. Alex is just a kid, and besides, their only friends."

"Gill. She's seventeen. Besides their 'thing' definitely goes beyond friendship."

He looked at her. "Catherine, what are you talking about? They're not …… not….. are they?"

"Uh huh. Just look at them Gill. They're practically head over heals for each other." Catherine patted him on the shoulder, and walked away. Grissom stared at the two in the lab, and sighed. _If only …_


	9. At Last

By the end of shift, Grissom had made up his mind to follow his heart. He grabbed his jacket, and left his office. In the drive over to Sara's all he could think about, was what he was going to say, when he got over there.

When he reached her apartment, he just stood there. _What if things go the same way that they went last time? What if it's **too late**?_ _Get a hold of yourself. Pull yourself together, and just knock._

Sara answered the door after the first two knocks. Grissom though that she had never looked more beautiful, with a pair of flannel pajama pants hanging low, below her hips, with a smaller, more tightly fitting t-shirt, and her hair was slightly curly, and let down. But her eyes were sad, and full of pain, like she had been rejected and ignored. _God, have I done this to her? Have I hurt her this badly?_

"Grissom?"

He snapped back to reality. "Uhhh."

Opening the door, she was more confused than angry. "Wanna come in?"

Grissom walked into her apartment, and composed himself, and his thoughts. _Alright Gill, here goes nothing._ "Sara, I love you."

Sara had been on her way to the kitchen when he said this. She immediately stopped dead in her tracks. _What did he say? He LOVES ME?_ She turned around slowly and searched his eyes for answers. All she could see was a desire, a need for something….. for her? And the longing to love……… compassion.

"I have loved you for the longest time Sara Sidle. You captured my heart many years ago. But you also scared me. I had never felt like that before, and being so vulnerable, having my emotions become so out of control frightened me. I didn't know how to control them, what to do with them…. with 'this'. But I do now Sara. I realize now that there's no hiding from love. I can't ignore the burning any longer. I love you Sara Sidle."

She was speechless. She could barely catch her breath. "Griss … I –"

He strode over to her and swept her up in his arms. He pulled her to him closely and covered her mouth with his. The kiss was electrifying, passionate, and deep. When they broke apart, Sara was crying. Tears were gently flowing down her face. "Sara, what's wrong?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Griss you have no idea how long I have waited for this. How many nights, I dreamed of this."

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs, and rubbed her cheeks softly. "I have waited a long time too. Too long." They leant in and kissed again, this time more gentle and caressing.

They stood in the hallway for long moments, just wrapped in each other's arms.

Grissom turned over in bed, and kissed Sara softly on the cheek.

"Sara where's Alex?"

Sara snuggled into his arms, not wanting to leave his embrace. "She went out on a date with Greg, but she should have been back by now."

Grissom sat up. "I hope she's alright, She better –" ring ring At that moment the phone rang. Sara reached over Grissom, planting a kiss on his nose, before picking up the phone.

"Sidle."

"Hey Sara."

"Alex where are you?"

"I'm over at Catherine's."

"Catherine's?"

"Yeah, Greg was dropping me off at your place, when I noticed you and uncle Grissom in the doorway. I thought that you two might need a little while, so I spent the night with Catherine."

Sara blushed deep scarlet.

"I gotta go now, I'm babysitting Lindsay, but give uncle Grissom a kiss for me. Bye!" click The line went dead, as Alex hung up the phone. Grissom turned on his side, and rubbed Sara's back.

"So is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine. She and Greg came back and we were … uh …… getting aquainted in the hallway. So he spent the night at Catherine's place."

Grissom laughed. "Smart girl that one." He pulled Sara back into bed with him. He kissed her forehead, then her ears, then her nose, and finally her lips. In between kisses he mumbled, "oh well, more time in bed."

"Amen to that." Sara snuggled up against his chest, and kissed him deeply.


	10. Goodbye

Alex's cab had pulled up outside the lab. Her mum's surgery was very successful, and she was back at home now. It had been two weeks since she first showed up at the lab, but now Alex was on her way back home. Her CSI friends were in the lobby to see her off. Alex went up to Warrick first. She gave him a hug. "Bye Warrick. It was great meeting you."

"You too Alex. You know if you're ever back here, and wanna talk, just call my name."

She smiled warmly. "Thanks Warrick." He let her go, and she turned around to Nick.

She just smiled at him, with tears starting to form in her eyes. Nick pulled her into a deep hug, wrapping his arms around her.

"Man now who am I gonna listen to music with?" He whispered in her ear. She laughed happily. "Oh this is for you too." He reached up to his head, and pulled off his cowboy hat. "This is for my country music star."

She lifted her head slightly, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Nick." Nick stood there, still hugging her, when Warrick elbowed him hard in the side.

"Hey man, let the girl go. She needs air sometime. Get over her Nicky, and find someone your own age." Nick blushed and let her go. She laughed full heartedly at Warrick's comment, and blushed slightly.

"See ya Nick." Next was Catherine.

Catherine pulled her into a motherly hug, almost smothering her. "By girl. I really am gonna miss you. You gotta stop by more often. The conversations with these geeks can get tiresome. It was nice having a normal woman around to talk to." Alex laughed again, at the sarcastic glare Catherine was getting from Sara. "But Alex, I'm serious if you ever need me, just call. I don't mind having you, if …… 'something' happens again. Besides Lindsay likes having you as a playmate."

When they pulled apart, Catherine was crying silently, and Alex was starting to get teary-eyed. Catherine pulled her back into quick hug. "Thanks Catherine. Thank you so much."

Catherine pulled a kleenex out of her purse and wiped up Alex's and her own tears. "Bye."

Sara wasn't usually one for hugs, let alone kids, but this one was different. She reminded her, a lot of herself. "Bye Alex." She hugged her briefly. Just enough time to whisper in her hear, "thanks for everything. Your presence her these past few weeks has greatly improved things between Grissom and I. GREATLY." She let go of Alex and winked.

She grinned and winked back. "No problem. And you've been a great friend too Sara. Bye."

Grissom was last. The man's life had been turned upside down and put back together again in the last two weeks. He was now standing next to Sara. His eyes were happy, so happy. He didn't say a word to Alex, just pulled her towards him, into a big bear hug. He just held her like that for the next few moments, and stroked his hands through her hair. Pulling apart, they both had tears in their eyes. "Thank you so much Uncle Grissom. For taking me in, and ….well……just for everything. I know mummy's really lucky to have a friend like you." He pulled her in for one last hug. Sara silently nudged Grissom, and gestured her head towards a slightly impatient taxi driver. Grissom bent over and kissed Alex's forehead. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again uncle Grissom." She wiped her eyes again, and went out the doors, where Greg stood with her luggage.

He put in into the trunk of the car. For a couple minutes, the two of them stood there, with their hands in each others, facing each other, and talking. Inside the lab, the other CSI's had no idea, what the two lovebirds were saying to each other, including Grissom, who had his arm around Sara's waist.

Goodbye's said, Alex placed her hands on Greg's chest, and looked into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in towards him. This kiss, like the others was passionate and deep, but unlike those, this one, went one step further. Alex leaned in more, and licked Greg's bottom lip slightly. That was all Greg needed. He parted his lips slightly, and their kiss deepened, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Nick was smiling broadly. "Man that is one hot kiss." This was rewarded with another elbow from Warrick.

He too was smiling, but shook his head slightly. "You are one sick man dude, one sick man."

Alex got into the cab, and drove away leaving an goo-goo eyes, open mouthed, spiky haired CSI lab rat on the curb.


End file.
